


Second Chance

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Spinel cries, Spinel is baby, Steven comforts Spinel, Stevenel, StevenxSpinel, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Spinel and Steven have a chat.





	Second Chance

_ Spinel was alone again. _

  
  


Alone in her thoughts. Alone in her own little world. She hated being there, since one-thought lead to another, and she was just a sobbing mess.

It was the worst place she could be right now, being a few days after the whole incident where she came to Earth, and  _ basically almost _ wiped out all organic life, to keep the story short. The constant reminder completely depleted her of any hope… any chance of accepting what had happened.

She felt HORRIBLE. With the short time that she has been here on Earth, it’s like nothing she’s ever seen before, and it made her feel a way she couldn’t explain…

Earth was her home, even though she would  _ never  _ admit that out loud, she could see why Pink fought so hard for it…

So there she sat, on top the burnt, dusty hill where little grass remained. The place where her poisonous injector once slowly almost killed Earth, watching as many different gems and people of Beach City repair and rebuild one building, from the top, slowly at a time. All because of her...

Here with Steven, ...and the other gems. This is where she belongs. She can feel it in her heart. It was a small, reoccurring assurance, buried deep down under the pain, and tears. 

Getting lost deeper, and deeper in her thoughts, it was almost alarming when she heard light footsteps on the ruined soil coming from beside her,

“Oh, ...hey Spinel,” a familiar voice said, as if he were expecting to find the pink gem. Spinel didn’t bother answering when she saw pink-sandals standing beside her. She genuinely has nothing to say. She felt the guilt each time she took in a breath, and felt like she didn’t even deserve to be here. 

“...Everything okay?” He spoke up again, this time plopping down beside her. When she made eye contact with him, he smiles reassuringly.

“Steven,” her voice cracked, trying her best to speak without sounding rude. She just wanted to be alone right now… guess he couldn’t take the hint. Steven perked up at his name being called, concern on his features when he heard her broken voice.

“I ruined everything…” She muttered, her eyes began to sting from the tears again. Steven’s small smile disappears, not knowing what to say.

The two were silent for a bit, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Not… everything.” 

Spinel turned to him in question, then looking over the cliff where literally everything in her sight was absolutely destroyed.

“We still have the sun,” he offered, gesturing to the currently setting sun, smiling again with those big, determined eyes. 

“and... the stars. They still show up at night, ...don’t they?” He said, leaning in with a convincing smile.

Spinel averted her furrowed gaze away from his. He did have a good point… she didn’t ruin ... _ everything, per say _ . 

Universe sure was good at making her feel better. Once she thought about it for a second, she returned his gaze and slowly nodded.

“B-But… I almost destroyed your planet…y-your happily ever after! I tried killing you, ...I-“ She couldn’t speak anymore, the guilt was too much for her to handle. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she spoke once more,

“Why’re you… being- so nice to me?...” she spoke with a small, quiet voice full of sorrow…

Why was he being so nice?... It was just an instinct of his to give others a chance. To not give up on those who need help. He felt for her, and could understand what she was going through.

In Spinel’s mind, there was nothing that could redeem her. She was convinced that she didn’t deserve to be here. She kept beating herself up about it and cried many salty tears.

Steven felt a pang in his chest, feeling guilty of not being able to think of anything to say to her. Nothing to do to convince her otherwise… so he did what he did best…  _ spoke from his heart. _

“Well…”

He thought for a second, fiddling nervously with the little patch of faded grass beside him,

“... _ Everyone _ deserves a second chance,” he turns to her, smiling that darn smile that always made her stomach churn,

“And that’s everyone, including you.” He adds, picking up her hand and intertwining their fingers together. “I forgive you, Spinel. ...Now all you need to do is forgive yourself,” he trails off gently, and leaves Spinel alone in her thoughts.

She felt her hand gripped in his warm one, looking up at him with big, curious eyes. 

She was feeling many feelings at once, and another that she hadn't felt before. She decided she was going to figure out her ... _ affections  _ for Steven later.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him. So many questions she wanted to ask…

She wondered if he knew when he did something small like hold her hand, it always made her freeze up. She wondered if he’d noticed… is that why he did it? It calms her and makes her feel safe.

He watched her gaze soften, as she took his statement into consideration. 

Spinel thoroughly thought about it, and after a while decided to pull him into a hug. This clearly surprised him as he let out a quiet ‘ _ woah!’ _ when she pulled him in, but it didn’t take long for him to melt into the embrace and return the hug.

She quietly continues to cry on his shoulder (mostly thankful tears, mixed with other emotions) as he comforts her, gently wrapping his arms around the small, pink gem and making her forget all of her problems. Just for now…

  
  


_ It would take a little work, but now, all she needed to do is forgive herself. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?! Leave Comments/Kudos and tell me your thoughts! Let me know if I should make more in the comments 💗 let me know if you like it and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading.


End file.
